Danny and Lindsey From the Beginning
by Pchefbeth
Summary: Do you watch reruns of the shows to watch the moments between D and L? Yeah me too. This is for you then. D and L from the beginning, with lots of missing moments. Chapter 4 up, with moments from Episode Bad Beat. More to come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Author: pchefbeth

Rating: M for swearing and innuendo

Spoilers: Every time

Summary: This is for the reader who is either new to the series or new to the DL (Danny/ Lindsey) Relationship I love so much. I thought that I would give you a recap of their relationship from the beginning. This way you can find all the sweet spots in the series. Anything that is said in italics or is an internal thought is my own interpretation. I do not own the characters of CSI NY, but boy do I wish I worked with them. I'm trying to make every episode a chapter so that you can "watch along", but I will from time to time add "Missing moments". I will always mark them as such. I've tried to get the quotes as accurate as possible, but anyone that can offer suggestions or that spots a mistake I am always thankful for editing. Beware- there are spoilers in every chapter. I hope you enjoy this.

**Danny and Lindsey- From the Beginning**

Chapter 1- Zoo York – Season 2.3

Scene: The New York Zoo in Central Park. Yellow crime scene tape surrounds the Large Cat exhibit, and several cops stand guard shooing away would be onlookers. A petite brunette walks through the crowd and flashes a badge at the nearest cop.

"Detective Lindsey Monroe. I'm looking for Detective Mac Taylor."

The cop looks over her ID and nods toward the crime scene tape. "He's in there. Down the ramp and to the left, inside the cage."

Lindsey smiled at the cop as a wave of nervousness and glee filled her. Her first New York Crime scene. She had ducked underneath and was a few steps past the tape when the cop's words actually registered.

"He's inside the cage?" she turned back to ask.

The cop glanced back at her. She stood 5'4 at best, was slight in nature and had a fresh to the city kind of look. She was going to get eaten alive. He didn't answer her again, just jerked his thumb back towards the cage.

Lindsey nodded again absentmindedly, smiled again at the cop and started to walk in the direction of her cage looking for her new boss.

_Just a few yards away Detective Danny Messer was busy processing the crime scene. He was talking pictures of some blood spatter when he noticed the woman walking towards them. His investigative instincts kicked in while he tried to figure out who she was. She had that look about her that all real new Yorkers recognized. Transplant, he thought. Fresh off a bus and from the look of her smile she was new, real new to the job. She had a confident walk though, he noticed, not to mention a nice figure. He didn't think too much of it. It would have been more out of character for him to not notice a pretty girl. He watched her approach the tiger cage where Mac sat with the tiger and followed closely behind to learn a little more. Convincing himself that it would be in his best interest to get a closer look, he moved closer to the cage bars and pretended to be taking pictures of the scene._

Lindsey put her kit down as she stopped looking in the cage. "Detective Taylor?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Mac replied gruffly.

"Lindsey Monroe." she answered.

"My new investigator from Bozeman." Mac said with interest.

"Yes sir. Your office said you wanted me to come down as soon as I arrived. "

"Glove up."

"Now?"

"Are you here to watch or work?" Mac replied.

Lindsey reached into her kit to grab her gloves. "Do you want me to start processing?" she asked trying to stay upbeat.

"No ,Danny's got that covered."

From behind her came there was a man's voice. "That'd be me. Danny Messer, How you doin'."

Lindsey quickly said "Hi" to the Italian with the thick accent, barely registering his question. She turned back and focused her attention on the scene before her. Her new boss was actually handling a Tiger.

_Lindsey turned back to Mac so quickly she didn't see Danny's quick but appraising look. Nice build, he thought, getting closer. He was so close that he could smell the shampoo that she used. Something soft and subtle, it made him think of rain. She was a far cry from the girls who usually caught his attention. He liked them fast with long legs, some glitz and a healthy New York attitude. This one had all the markings of a girl next door type, just not from his neighborhood. The girls from his neighborhood had more spunk than sweet. Bozeman, where the hell was that anyways? A Rookie. he thought. She was going to get eaten alive. The thought gave him an idea._

Mac was still speaking to Lindsey and she was preparing to head into the cage to help Mac while he made dental impressions of the tiger.

Danny leaned closer to Lindsey and murmured words for her ears only. "Just take a deep breath and don't let him know that you're afraid, because he can sense when you're nervous."

The tiger's tranquilized, I think I can handle him," Lindsey retorted smartly.

"I was talking about Mac," Danny replied without missing a beat. "And make sure you call him 'Sir'."

Lindsey's eyes got a little bigger and she nodded absently to Danny's words, and started for the cage door.

Danny walked away with a chuckle to himself. Sucks to be the rookie, he thought, and waited to see what would happen next.

Lindsey entered the cage slowly, then approaching the prone tiger, knelt down behind his head and helped Mac force open the very large jaws of the tiger. Mindful of the man standing behind her with a tranq gun, the very large teeth she was holding onto, and the man in working in front of her, Lindsey started to get more than a little nervous. Silence always rattled her a little and she started to talk about the first thing she could think of.

"You know petting a cat has been scientifically proven to lower your blood pressure?" she asked Mac.

"Maybe the Vic heard the same thing", Mac answered with a grin. He completed the tigers tooth mold and began working on the paw prints.

Lindsey continued. "Tigers stripes are like fingerprints, no two tigers have the same pattern of stripes." On a roll she continued. "Females range in size from 8' to 9'. Sorry sir I recite meaningless trivia when I'm nervous."

Mac stopped her mid ramble. "This one's a male," he said calmly, nodding his head towards the rear of the tiger.

Lindsey gaped at her error. "Sorry sir, I should have checked first".

"And don't call me Sir," he said curtly before going back to his work.

_Lindsey stared at Mac for a second and then whipped her neck around to glare at the detective she had just met minutes ago. She'd been so anxious she hadn't even considered that there would have been misinformation given. He'd made her look like an idiot!_

_Danny heard most of what Mac had said, but then his attention had wandered while looking at the stone wall of the cage. The blood from the 'vic' was starting to attract bugs and he was swatting at a cloud of them when he noticed the icy glare coming from the new girl. He stared back at her for a second and then gave one of his patented "What?" shrugs. The new girl spun back around to look at the tiger effectively trying to ignore him. Great, he thought, the rookie has no sense of humor. She better get one quick he thought, or she'll never make it in New York. Welcome to CSI-NY, he said quietly in his mind._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lindsey's thoughts started to wander as she took in the scene before her, and the body parts strewn across the yard. The tiger has consumed a large part of their 'vic.' As she transferred the remains into the body bag, she allowed her thoughts to quietly sift through what she knew of the case so far. Being in New York was every bit of exciting as she had dreamed. She just hoped that Detective Taylor- no, Mac's first impression of her hadn't been all bad. She blew her bangs up out of her face in frustration. She had expected some "give the bad jobs to the rookie" sort of treatment, but who would have thought that she would have gotten stuck with such a jerk on her first case. 'Danny Messer'. Was he this arrogant all the time? If so, how could Mac stand to work with him? She looked towards the two men standing at the end of the yard who were looking at the blood trail. Mac struck her as a 'by the book- no nonsense' kind of cop. But Messer, he just came across as cocky and arrogant. Typical New Yorker, she thought. Better get used to playing nice with them, there are certainly a lot more of them than you. She finished bagging the remains and caught part of the conversation that Mac and Danny were having._

"I've got the curator getting us names of vets, guests, keepers and anyone that has access to the zoo after hours." Danny assured Mac.

"Better tell the curator to also send to the lab anything the Tiger passes." Mac added.

"Passes?" Lindsey couldn't help asking aloud.

"Yeah, 'passes'," Messer responded. He looked over his shoulder at the young detective." I'm sure you've never seen anything like that up in Montana."

"You ever see what a Black Bear can do to a full grown man?" She retorted back at him.

Mac went up the ladder to follow the blood trail, and Detective Messer followed shortly after, leaving Lindsey to to complete the scene.

_Idiot, she thought to herself. Thinks he knows everything. What like we don't have a zoo in Montana? Granted I've never been called the scene of suspected mob hit inside of a Tiger cage in the Montana Zoo in Billings, but I know that there are just as many dangerous animals in Montana as there are in New York. With that last thought, she somberly zipped up the body bag, and started to clean up the scene._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that afternoon back at the lab, Danny looked up from the trace he was reviewing. The new girl- Monroe, was rummaging through every cabinet in the looking for something. He decided to be charitable and offer to help the new rookie learn the ropes.

"Help you find something?", he offered.

Trying to control her mounting frustration with the fact that nothing was labeled, she quickly quipped back, "Oh no, thanks, you helped enough already this morning."

Nice attitude, Danny thought. "Oh-kay", he snidely muttered back. God, she was still mad about that 'sir' thing. Adian would have already found a way to play a joke on him to get him back. She was going to be a pain to work with.

He turned away from the lit table to access the microscope behind him but he as he turned he ran right into her. She was just a few inches shorter than him, and as he steadied her arm and motioned for her to go first he caught the light scent of her shampoo again. He inhaled before he could catch himself. Her face turned up to look at him as she walked past. Big brown eyes focused in on him and then dismissed him just as coolly and she moved to work at the other table just down from him.

They both tried to concentrate on the evidence in front of them in silence, but their thoughts and eyes kept wandering back to the other investigator a few feet away.

_Idiot..._

_Stuck up.._

_thinks he knows everything..._

_...kinda cute but annoying..._

_...arrogant, what does he think I can't hack it..._

_...country girl!_

_...city boy!_

Danny finished his work and then left to take his evidence to trace, leaving Lindsey in the room trying not to notice him walking away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lindsey all but ran down to the reconstruction lab Stella had told her Mac was working in. She had completed all of her evidence traces and sent everything over to DNA for review. She had even completed her CODUS search and while there were no hits she at least had an update for Mac. Stella had found her finishing her trace and told her that Mac wanted to see her as soon as she was done. Stella seems really nice, she thought. In fact everyone had been really helpful, the lab techs were always offering to help her with something, and Stella had taken a moment to give her some really good advice. 'Protein Bars, Comfortable shoes and 4 hours of sleep a night', she had told her. She agreed about the shoes. Her feet would probably be throbbing later, but for now she was too excited to notice. When she entered the reconstruction lab Mac was waiting._

"I sent trace on the shoes from our vic, some sort of sawdust compound, and sent it over to DNA. No hits in CODUS though." she finished.

"So he's a John Doe for now," replied Mac thoughtfully. Then he gestured towards a nearby rack. "Grab a bib." and he moved towards a large pig carcass that was hanging from the ceiling.

"I've heard about these reconstructions, but I've never done one," she admitted to Mac.

"Well this should be memorable for your first day". Mac said grinning.

"The Tiger wasn't bad," she replied.

He began explaining the reconstruction set up and Lindsey nodded absently as she absorbed the technique. Mac handed her a small pick and told her to "Give it a try". After a reassuring glance from him, she began her attempt. She and Mac took turns stabbing the carcass with various sharp instruments, measuring the widths of the holes and marks and referring back to pictures that had been sent up from the morgue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Danny had gotten the results back from trace, and the tech also had the results for Monroe. He was still shaking his head over the techs initial unwillingness to give up the results to him. The silly kid had insisted that he should give it to Lindsey himself. Looks like Monroe was turning some of the tech's heads already. He walked towards the lab where Lindsey was working with Mac in reconstruction thinking about her some more. I mean she's good looking and all, but she's defiantly not my type. He grinned thinking of his latest date with the blond bomb named Cindy. He wanted a woman that he could have some laughs with, and Monroe obviously had no sense of humor. That thought died a little as he walked into the room behind Mac and heard Lindsey crack a joke about never eating bacon again. Mac actually laughed. What was that about? Mac rarely laughed. at least at his jokes. Maybe Monroe actually could be funny._

Danny leaned against the door frame and reported what trace had found. "The DNA on the tape only belonged to our Vic, but the shoes were another story. The flesh that 'Montana' here found, was a mixture of Pork, Beef and Lamb."

_It was a last second decision to call her Montana, something about the way she got all indignant about that bear comment earlier. Like anything ever happens up in 'nowhere, Montana', Danny thought. The second he said it though she got all annoyed, and gave him this look. She didn't say anything in front of Mac, just rolled on past it, but he could tell it had really annoyed her. He filed that piece of information away for later. She really was so easy to tease._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mac took Lindsey with him to look for their new suspect, a man who had clocked into work but had left before anyone else got there. It seemed that he had had an argument with their vic just the day before. He wanted to let her get a chance to work some more in the field, so he sent Danny back with the newly bagged evidence from the meatpacking plant to start working. The two of them had been bantering the entire time. Even he couldn't help but notice. They defiantly hadn't gotten off to a good start. Maybe he shouldn't have had Danny working with her on her first day. He was still too emotional about Adian. But he needed his entire team to be able to work together and do it well. He'd spent too long building this team up, and he wanted to make sure that Lindsey was going to be a good fit. No better way, he thought than to see what she's capable of. She seemed eager enough to do the work, and he already knew that she was capable. Her history in Bozeman had proved that to him. He's reserve judgement on her though until he saw how well she would fit in._

Mac headed up into the building where their suspect lived and stopped when he realized Lindsey had stopped just outside the entrance and was writing something. As he walked back to her side he saw her assessing the building and a small sign in the front window.

"Still haven't found a place to live yet?" he asked her.

Lindsey shook her head 'no'.

"Have you tried Queens, Brooklyn, Long Island?" he offered.

"This girls heart is set on Manhattan", she admitted with a smile. "Until then its Uncle Freddy's couch in Terrytown." Then she started to head into the building. This time she stopped when she realized that Mac hadn't followed. As she stood on the stoop, Mac approached a man that fit the description of their suspect. Suddenly the man swung his bag at Mac and bolted down the sidewalk towards her with Mac seconds behind him. She didn't even have time to think, just threw her entire weight into the move and slammed into the suspect as he ran by. She took him by surprise and they barrelled into a parked car. As the man tried to get up Mac had caught up to them and helped her slam the suspect back down until they were able to cuff him.

As he caught his breath Mac turned with a bewildered grin on his face. "What do they feed you up there in Montana?"

Lindsey just grinned at him as they forced the suspect to his feet and started back to the station.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Missing Moment 1

Danny was walking through the hall as he wolfed down a slice of New York's finest pepperoni pizza, reading the latest report on the tape they had brought back from the meatpacking plant. He spotted Mac and Lindsey come in with a man in cuffs. Looks like Mac caught our guy, he thought. As he neared them he caught Mac smiling again at something Lindsey said. She was smiling too, until she turned and saw him walking towards them. Her smile faded as she saw Danny approach them.

"You caught him." Danny stated to Mac.

"Actually- Lindsey caught him." Mac corrected. He grinned at the memory. "She took him down in a full body tackle. You should have seen it. Saved me chasing him all over Manhattan."

Danny smirked while looking at the petite woman in front of him. "Get outta here." he said to Mac. "Jeez Monroe, what do they feed you up there in Montana?"

Lindsey glanced at him coolly, then she turned to Mac and said, "I'm going to finish working on the trace from the warehouse, maybe see what touched that meat." She glanced once more briefly at Danny then headed back to the lab.

Mac and Danny watched her walk off.

"No sense of humor that one," Danny mused, and he turned and walked back to his evidence in the lab across the hall.

Mac looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment, then decided to let them work it out between themselves and walked back to his office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Missing Moment 2

One of the the younger lab techs that she had met earlier knocked on her lab window catching her attention. In her hands she held a large bin.

"Excuse me Lindsey" she said, "someone from the zoo just dropped this off. He said it was something something from the Tiger cage for the investigation." She placed the bin on the table and walked quickly back out.

Lindsey looked around. Where there had been a lab full of people a few minutes ago, it was a ghost town. A sneaking suspicion started to form in her mind. She turned the bin around and on the front there was a large label in black ink. Tiger Dung for CSI.

From the sudden lack of techs around Lindsey sighed at the implication._Its a dirty job,_ she thought, _and it looks like the Rookie's got to do it.__Well,_ she thought, _ I won't let anyone say I can't pull my own weight, especially Messer. He'd probably make some farm remark. _She picked up the box and headed to find some bibs and a wash bin where she could hose off her new evidence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Missing Moment 3

Danny was walking out after pulling another 12 hour shift. He would have stayed longer but Mac had him on an early shift the next day with Sheldon and they were both heading out for the night. As he walked towards the exit he spotted the new girl-Lindsey working with one of the lab techs, she must have still been processing the suspects clothes from his apartment. She glanced up and caught his eyes for just a moment. Her gaze was rather cold. She must still have been mad.

Sheldon must have saw her too because he asked, "Is that the new inspector- Lindsey Monroe?"

"Yeah, from Bozeman Montana." Danny replied. "I don't know Hicksville USA if you ask me."

"Is she any good?" asked Hawkes.

Danny's eyes flickered over with a lazy grin to Hawkes face.

Hawkes rolled his eyes at the innuendo. "At the job Messer."

Danny bobbed his head half heartedly. "She's not bad. She's no Adian though. Doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

"Let me guess," Sheldon asked with a small grin, "been welcoming her to the team?"

"I guess they don't joke up there much in Montana. She's kind of fun to rile though."

"Did you hear how she took down that suspect today with a full body tackle. Never guess it by looking at her." Sheldon mused.

_Danny's mind conjured up a vision of Lindsey tackling him, and had to shake his head to clear the image. It must have been a long day if he was having thoughts like that. Man he needed a night off if he was thinking of Lindsey that way- no better to think of her as Montana. It would help dispel any other wayward thoughts he might have. There was no way he was going to start thinking about her like that._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Missing Moment 4

Lindsey blew her hair out of her face and looked back down at the evidence she was cataloging. Not bad for a first day. After she finished going through the Tiger dung she had gotten a break in the case. In the remains was an index finger and stuck inside it was a thorn- specifically from a rosebush. That combined with the fertilizer she found on the meat suggested a gardener. It was Messer who had remembered that there was a gardener there that morning who was planting rose bushes at the Zoo. Mac had taken her back out in the field to search the suspects garden center. They had found plenty of evidence and the motive for the crime. Unfortunately before they could get to him, someone else had. Mac was interrogating another suspect in the disappearance, the vic's uncle who reportedly was connected in a 'connected ' sort of way.

_Well_, she thought to herself, _she would never be bored here in New York that was for certain_. She heard a voice in the hallway and watched Danny and another Detective- Hawkes she had heard him called, walk out for the night. She pretended not to notice Messer walk past. From everything that she had heard, he was a good detective. Cocky, some of the techs admitted. Cute, even more of the female techs admitted. She shook her head at the thought. There was no way she was going to start thinking of him like that. She looked down on the evidence from the suspects apartment. Better get back to work, Mac was going to want a status report soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They've encouraged me to get this next chapter up and running faster than I thought possible. As always, there are going to be spoilers for Episode 6- Young Blood, and several missing moments that are my own creation.

I do not own CSI-NY, but I still wish I worked with these people.

**Danny and Lindsay- From the Beginning **

**Chapter 2- Young Blood- Season 2.6**

Danny Messer left his office and walked down the hall towards the main labs. He'd just started his shift and Mac had assigned him to the Kinsey Shooting Case with Lindsay. He hadn't worked with her in a while, not since they had finished the Zoo case a few weeks back. She'd mostly been working with Mac and Stella while they showed her the ropes. Apparently she had passed Mac's test with flying colors. Last week after Lindsay had cracked a case where the victim's widow had orchestrated her husband's death, Mac had bought a round at Sullivan's and congratulated her on joining the team. Both Mac and Stella were impressed with her and thought she was pretty tough. The jury was still out on his opinion. He spotted her in a room, already going through evidence. The last time they had worked together he had riled her up pretty good. He still thought it was funny when he called her Montana, but apparently she was pretty touchy about it. "She's no Aidan." He muttered to himself then walked into the lab to join her for what he was sure would be a long day.

She glanced up as he joined her.

"Mac said to find you, what do we have?" he asked her.

"Did you read the field report?" she inquired.

"A missing weapon- low projectile penetration, high residue potion, missing second party, an ipod, chop sticks, glove... did I miss anything?" he said as he recited from memory.

"The missing second party was wearing size 6 shoes, 7 tops." She clarified. "We're looking for a small woman."

"Or a young one." he corrected.

"And the report said there was a likely sexual connection. DOA was in his fifties."

She turned to him with the chopsticks she had been holding in her hands. Around the top they were held together with an elastic band and a small folded slip of paper. "Do you want the elastic or the paper?" She asked him smiling.

"I should probably handle the paper because there might be something on it."

Lindsay made a face of annoyance at him and got to work on the elastic. While looking at it under her microscope she noticed a piece of hair trapped between the elastic thread. She extracted it and then put it in an envelope for DNA. She looked up to see what Messer had found. He was still searching the piece of paper he had unfolded.

He looked up at her and noticed her watching at him. She couldn't already be..."You're done?" he asked incredulously.

"Waiting on you." She smiled.

She heard him sigh loudly as he went back to work on the paper. She couldn't tell if it was out of frustration or annoyance. She studied him for another minute out of the corner of her eye, and then walked out of the lab to take her evidence down to trace. He confused her. Both Mac and Stella spoke highly of Danny. Stella admitted that he was a bit of a hot head sometimes, but she said it was because he was just really passionate about his work. Mac had told her just last week at Sullivan's that there was a lot he could teach her, and he told her that he's be assigning them to several cases together. Up until now they had shared an office together, but rarely had she even seen him. She'd been working the same shifts as Mac and Stella and Danny had been working with Sheldon Hawkes. Stella had also told her that the desk she sat in now had been occupied by a Detective named Adian who had left the department, but Stella didn't say why. Adian and Danny had been partners and very close. She hadn't had a partner up in Montana. In Bozeman she had been 1 of 3 investigators for the entire county, and they worked rotating shifts. She wondered how she would have felt about her partner's replacement. As she was walking back she spotted Sid, the coroner striding towards her.

"Lindsay, I found something interesting inside our Mr. Kinsey during Autopsy." Sid intoned.

Lindsay looked back towards the lab where Danny was working. "Messer's working the case with me. He's still processing evidence. We'll come down as soon as he's finished."

Sid nodded and went back the way he came.

Lindsay returned to the lab where Danny was finishing up with the paper. "Anything?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No viable prints, no DNA, just some notes about an audition."

"Sid has something for us." Lindsay said. "He wants us down in Autopsy." and she turned and walked back towards the elevator.

"Wait up!" Danny shouted after her, and he scrambled to grab the evidence and the envelope he'd been working on.

Danny caught up to Lindsay in Autopsy. Sid was standing over their vic- A John Kinsey who was on the table and part of his skull was exposed.

"Sid," Danny started, "what do you got?"

Sid motioned them closer and moved a large magnifying glass over the vic's exposed skull and leaned down to look closer.

Lindsay looks through the glass. Magnified in the vic's skull were several indentations in the bone.

"Your vic suffered from Paget's disease, a hereditary bone softening disease. You see these particular indentations's here?" he pointed out several small holes grouped together.

"They look like- letters?" said Danny.

"That's what I thought to." said Sid. "I'd estimate that this happened 2-3 days before your 'time of death'."

"Sid," asked Lindsay, "can you clean this up and get us an image of this?"

"I'm already on it." Sid told her.

Lindsay and Danny matched the partial image that Sid had lifted off their vic's skull with the plaque that they stood in front of.

"The historical society can help you track down just about anything in this town." Danny told her.

"History never left that great of an impression on me." she quipped back at him.

Danny smirked at her lame attempt at a pun. "At least it made an impression on our vic."

Lindsay noticed the address and it stirred something in her memory. "Doesn't the vic live around here?" she asked him.

Danny looked around at the street and noticed something interesting. "And isn't the vic's name- Kinsey." he said to her, pointing out a sign that said 'Kinsey parking'.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged a look and walked towards the parking lot.

Danny could see a parking attendant sitting in a booth on the lot and walked towards him. "Hey man, you work here?" he asked the guy.

The attendant just smirked at him and looked over at Lindsay. She smiled back at him.

"Nah- this is my day off." the guy retorted sarcastically. "So I thought, go fishing down at the pier or sit in this hot box all day long."

_Smartass punk,_ Danny thought_. He knew what I meant. Just answer the question and then we get to move on._

The attendant answered Lindsay's questions as Danny looked on. The attendant seemed much more inclined to answer her questions, probably because he thought she was flirting with him. _She really needs to stop smiling when she was interviewing people. Guys see that smile and they're going to get the wrong idea_, he thought.

Danny and Lindsay headed back to the lab to review the Security Tape footage that had been delivered. As they watched the film they isolated people that passed through the frame. Danny was looking for any sign of Oscar Bowers, a guy that Kinsey had a beef with. It seems they had a fight over some girl that Oscar was hitting on at a bar. It was their fight that had led to the impression on Kinsey's skull.

"The doorman said he's identified everyone in the tape as residents of the building except for this girl" Lindsay said pointing to a young girl walking across the lobby. In the tape the girl walked to the elevator and a minute later Kinsey walked up to wait for the same elevator.

Danny watched as the girl fiddling with her bracelets and kept looking over her shoulder back at Kinsey. Kinsey seemed not to notice her. "She looks nervous." Danny said growing suspicious.

"No," Lindsay disagreed, "it looks more like flirting to me. You see how she keeps looking at him? She wants him to look at her." she finished as she turned to look at Danny.

Danny looked back at her and their eyes met for a second before Lindsay turned to look back at the screen.

"We need to find this girl." Lindsay concluded.

Danny stood up to look at the evidence from the elevator spread out on the table.

Lindsay continued to watch the tape and her attention was caught by a guy wearing a hat leaving the building. "This guy came in just before the vic and this mystery girl but his head is down," she said turning to look at Danny. "I don't think we can ID him. What did you find on the ipod?" she asked standing to join him at the table.

Danny picked up the ipod. "The start up ID has the initials MSD, but no name. Her playlist has three songs in it that she listened to over and over for days." He rattled off the names of the three songs that were unfamiliar to him.

"Wicked." Lindsay exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smirked at him, unsurprised that he didn't know the songs. "They're from the Broadway play- Wicked. She was learning the songs."

"Wait a minute," Danny mused as he remembered something. "That piece of paper from the chopsticks had the words audition at 3pm and Delmore on it."

"Delmore Prep." Lindsay responds.

"Looks like we're going to school." Danny says to her.

Lindsay walked down the hallway heading for the lab where Danny was working. So far they weren't having much luck. They had gone to Delmore Prep and found Ms. MSD- Melanie Dobson. It turns out that she was Kinsey's girlfriend, even though she was only 17. While she was arrogant and annoying, Lindsay didn't think she pulled the trigger.

"Danny," she said as soon as she got close, "we got the results on the blood spatter that Mac found in the apartment. It's from an unknown male, but the interesting thing is that the blood and Melanie's hair from the elastic share common alleles."

"So the blood is from her father?" Danny asks.

"I guessed it, from the way her father looked at her when he came into interrogation." said Lindsay.

"Well, let's go ask him about it." Danny said and they headed towards interrogation.

Lindsay watched as Danny worked over Dobson in interrogation. He liked to play bad cop, so Lindsay leaned back against the wall and watched him work.

Danny threw down a picture of the unknown man from the security footage in front of Mr. Dobson, Melanie's father.

"You see this guy here." He tapped at the picture with his finger. "This is the guy who killed Kinsey."

"That's not me." said Dobson firmly.

"Looks close." Danny tells him. "Maybe you knew about him and your daughter having a relationship. See I think you went to see Kinsey before. We found your blood in Kinsey's apartment. So I'm thinking you and he got into it."

Dobson leaned back in his chair. "I've tried to set a good example, tried to do the right thing for Melanie, but there's too much temptation for her. She's been nothing but trouble since she was 12 years old. Kinsey was a pig, and we had words." Dobson slid the picture of the security footage back to Danny. "But I didn't kill him. I was with my wife last night." he says nodding towards a young girl standing outside the room.

"That's your wife?" Danny asks with disdain.

Dobson grins smugly at him, the sarcasm lost on him.

We're going to need to do a GSR test on your hands, Danny finishes.

Dobson just holds his hands up palm out and smiles as Lindsay comes over to swab his hands.

We'll talk more later." Danny says and he leaves the room with Lindsay following him.

As they passed 'Mrs. Dobson, Danny looked at her and shook his head and muttered. "She's young enough to be his daughter and he thinks that's a good example."

"Some guys are into younger women." Lindsay shrugged, but stumbled to a halt as Danny stopped dead in the hallway and turned to her.

"You know a lot of guys like that Monroe?" he asked as he jerked his head back towards interrogation. "Not all guys think like that. Don't put us all in the same boat because there are a couple of morons out there." he said over his shoulder as he stormed away.

Lindsay watched him walk away. She hadn't been insinuating anything about him, but he seemed to take most things personally. She shook her head ruefully and walked towards the nearest lab to test Mr. Dobson's swab for GSR.

A little while later she found Danny sitting at the TV monitor watching the security tapes again.

"Dobson was negative for GSR, and his wife is backing up his alibi.

Danny nodded curtly as he watched the screen. "I'm looking again at our mystery guy here. You see him come in here a few minutes before Kinsey and then fast forward to him leaving the building a short while later." He pointed to the figure on the screen. "You see how he switches his arm as the woman passes?"

"He's got something in his sleeve." Lindsay says. She sits down and runs a program that analyzes the pattern under his arm and gives a round estimate for the object. "It looks like a steering lock she says confused.

Danny rewinds the image to show the guy walking in the building. "He doesn't care who see's him walking into the building with it, but he doesn't want them to notice him carrying it out again. That has to be our murder weapon."

"We need to show this to Mac." Lindsay says and they both get up and head down to reconstruction.

Danny found Lindsay in the lab examining some evidence from a new scene. She looked up from her work as he walked towards her.

"Looks like your admirer the parking attendant was our guy all along." he says by way of greeting.

Lindsay raises her eyebrows up at him in surprise. "My admirer?" she asks with a grin.

"Yeah, the guy you were flirting with before. Turns out he made a shotgun out of a steering lock he used at work. He just had to load in a shell, pull back the handle, and slide it in with some force and 'boom'- homemade shot gun. Mac's interviewing him now."

"I wasn't flirting with him, I was merely being friendly. Playing good cop to your surly cop."

"Friendly, Flirting same thing." Danny said convinced.

"So everyone who's friendly, you think they're flirting with you? She asked bewildered?

"This is New York," he explained. "No one's friendly here. If they act friendly they're flirting."

"Not always. Trust me Messer if I was flirting, you'd know it." and with that final thought she turned back to her work.

Danny looked at her and banged the file he held against his hand thoughtfully for a second then turned and walked out of the lab.

Lindsay turned her head slightly and watched him walk down the hall, and then turned her head back to her work. She didn't see him look back over his shoulder at her a few seconds later before he rounded a corner and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews everyone. They really are addictive! This next episode had only a few DL moments in them, so I expanded upon them, just a smidgen. I hope you like my ending missing moment. As always reviews, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you!

Chapter 4- Manhattan Manhunt- Episode 2.5

Lindsay was on the train heading home for the day when her phone began to ring. She checked the number- Messer.

"Monroe." she said into the receiver.

"Montana, we've got a high priority case that just came up. Stella wants the whole team in on the double."

"I'll get off at the next stop and head back."

"Where are you now?"

Lindsay checked the subway map, she still hadn't memorized all the stops yet. She rattled off the stop they had just passed. " I can double back, it'll take me about a half an hour."

"Actually you're almost halfway to where we're heading. I'm picking up doc now, and we'll come get you. I've got your kit. We'll see you in 15." and he hung up.

Lindsay closed her phone and leaned her head back against the window of the subway. She'd just come off a 10 hour shift, and had a long commute in front of her. She'd probably have gotten more sleep on the train than she would have at her uncle's house. He just didn't understand the concept of a night shift and the need to sleep after completing one. She tried to focus on the task at hand. Stella had called an all hands for the team? Must be something big. In the month that she'd been there that hadn't happened. They'd dealt with Man eating tigers, men who disappeared because of mob connections, corporate men who thought they were samurai soldiers, widows who arranged the death of their husbands, and older men who got their kicks with younger girls. She forced herself to really wake up and be alert. She wanted to be 100 focused on this case and prove without a doubt that she belonged.

20 minutes later Danny stopped the CSI SUV by the curb to let Lindsay in. Sheldon was already riding shotgun.

"So whats up?" she asked as soon as Danny pulled back out into traffic.

"Stella called," Sheldon started. "It seems Henry Darius is back in town."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Henry Darius," Danny said catching Lindsay's eyes in the rear view mirror. "A few years back he shot three nurses up in the Midtown Hospital. He had them lay on the floor and shot them at point bank range execution style in the back of the head."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Why? Because he's a whack job." Danny said as if that explained it all.

"According to Mac, a psychologist found him competent to stand trial." Hawkes reminded him.

"Yeah?" He commented sarcastically, "what does a shrink know."

"I seem to remember that the crime scene photo's were pretty brutal." Hawkes said turning around to look at Lindsay.

"What made them so brutal?" Lindsay asked him but it was Danny who answered as he pulled to a stop in front of a large apartment building.

"He played in their blood Montana." Danny turned around and surveyed her and Sheldon. "Gear up," he said, "we're here."

Upstairs Danny, Sheldon and Lindsay walked past the yellow crime scene tape and walked into a very large foyer of a very expensive home.

"Where are we exactly." Lindsay asked as she set down her kit and pulled out her gloves.

"We're in the home of the Endecott's, one of Manhattan's wealthiest families." Sheldon answered.

Danny had already gone around the corner and Sheldon and Lindsay followed. The sight that greeted them made them both stop and stare around the room. There was blood everywhere. Lindsay noticed that it had pooled under the 6 kids as they lay on the floor, face down just like Messer had said Darius had shot the nurses. All around the room, on just about every surface was blood, but it hadn't sprayed there, it looked like it had been placed there.

Danny, flashlight in hand had already begun to examine the blood trail on the walls, while Lindsay and Sheldon could do nothing but take in the gruesome sight. While she was transfixed on the mirror that plainly showed a hand print smeared in the blood, Stella came in behind them.

"Teams all here." Danny told Stella.

"Thanks guys." she said looking at everyone in turn.

"What's with all the pills?" Lindsay asked, looking at the Rainbow of colored pills sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"It's a Pharm party." Stella answered.

"A what party?" Lindsay asked not understanding.

"Pharm as in Pharmaceuticals." Stella explained. "Rich kids idea of fun. They all bring whatever pills they can get a hold of from their parents medicine cabinets and pop til you drop. At first glance I've got Lithium and Cirtalene. Half these pills won't even make you high."

They all turned as Mac approached.

"Stella and I are going to run with this one." Mac began. "Danny I want you checking the service elevator, we've got a secondary exit there. Sheldon I want you bagging these bottles, when you're done get them over to Lindsay, she'll be in the lab."

Lindsay looked at him in surprise. "Sir, I've worked high profile cases before. I'm here and ready to work."

Mac shook his head. "No, I need you in the lab, I need your full attention on this one."

Lindsay obviously mad bit off whatever she was going to say.

"Anything we find could lead to Henry Darius. Be careful, Be thorough." and he nodded to them to begin work.

Stella handed Lindsay a box already filled with several samples and fingerprints from the victims in the living room. She said nothing as Lindsay stoically took the evidence and headed downstairs to catch a ride back to the lab.

Stella waited until Mac was alone and asked him quietly. "Why send Lindsay back to the lab? With all the processing we have to do here, and extra pair of eyes and hands couldn't hurt."

Mac looked at the blood on the mirror that had held Lindsay's attention. "I know," he said grimly, "but I have my reasons Stella.

Realizing that he wasn't going to give anymore detail, Stella nodded and returned to the blood smears.

Danny returned to the lab with boxes of evidence for Lindsay. He had found trace fibers at the scene near an elevator and was in a hurry to find out what Lindsay had made of it.

"Whatcha got Montana?" he called as he walked in the lab.

Lindsay looked up from her microscope with a very pissed off expression on her face. "Danny stop calling me that." she said annoyed. "My name is Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe."

"Alright., alright. I'm just joking." he said attempting to placate her.

"What am I supposed to be the new girl and all the butt of your jokes?" she snapped.

"Are you still mad because Mac dismissed you?" he asked her.

She turned back to her monitor. "I can handle it." she replied with cool indifference.

"Listen, Mac was just looking out for you." he replied. "You saw that place it was a slaughterhouse."

"You think I haven't seen blood like that before?" she asked him.

"Tell you the truth I don't know," he said quietly. "Have you?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "and a lot worse than that."

She got a pained expression on her face for a moment. Danny recognized that look. He often saw it on the faces of cops who had a case that haunted them. He remembered seeing it on Aidan's face when she thought about DJ Pratt- a rapist that they couldn't connect with the evidence. Every time she saw a case that was remotely similar she'd be reliving the Pratt case. What had happened up in Montana that would make Monroe look like that? he wondered to himself. He wanted to press for more information , but now was not the time. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, but for now he settled with a distraction.

"So are these the fibers I found at the scene?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she said turning back to the screen she had been examining. "Take a look at this. The fiber on the right is the one front the gate, the one on the left is from one of the dead girls uniforms."

"Looks like a match to Hathaway prep." Danny stated.

Yes, but none of the victims had a whole in their skirts..

"So one of the girls got away." Danny said thinking of the six victims he had seen that morning.

"Yes," Lindsay said quietly seeing four different faces, "one did."

Missing Moment

Much later that day, Don Flack walked into the main lab and spotted Danny peering into a Microscope.

"Messer," he called out tapping at his watch. "Quitting time- lets go. Sullivan's awaits us."

Danny looked up and put his glasses back on and smirked at the tall detective hovering next to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He grumbled as he put the evidence he's been examining away. He turned to the young tech who was working at a nearby table and said, "Make sure you look at the marks on the edges and if you see anything unusual make sure you…"

Flack interrupted him. "Messer, come on. This case is done. Bad guy in jail, that means we leave, let's go."

Danny smirked at Flack and his eagerness to get to the bar. "Why the rush, is what's her name working tonight? He asked.

"I'll admit the scenery will be nicer this evening than usual. Anything is better than having to look at your ugly mug all night." He replied with a grin.

"Get outta here." Danny replied good-naturedly. "I just need to grab my jacket from my office." and he left the lab to walk down the hall.

Flack followed him. "The last time you had to 'just get your jacket', I was waiting a half an hour."

Danny just rolled his eyes at the remark and kept walking to his office. As he rounded the corner he spotted a light on and Lindsay working at Aidan's desk. No, he thought to himself, it was her desk now. Over the past couple cases he had worked with her he'd started to agree with Mac. She was pretty tough. She was eager to work, and felt the need to prove herself if today was any indication. From what she had said earlier she had seen some pretty bloody cases up in Montana. He would have thought that her biggest case before she came here was solving a missing cow case or something.

Lindsay looked up as Danny and Flack walked into her office.

"Hey Lindsay, burning the late night oil?" Flack asked her with a grin.

"Hey Flack, Messer." She said.

"You workin' on something?" Danny asked her. "I thought your shift ended an hour ago."

Lindsay rolled her head from side to side, and stretched, her muscles tense from a long day, and what was shaping up to be a long night in front of the computer. "I'm apartment hunting." She said looking back to her screen.

"Still staying with your uncle in Terry town?" Flack asked her.

She nodded.

"Quite a hike." Danny replied.

"Some nights I just want to bring a sleeping bag here and camp out." She admitted.

"No luck finding anything?" Flack asked again.

"Every time I find something that sounds good, by the time I call it's gone."

Danny moved to stand behind her and put his hands on the back of her chair. "There's lots of places in Brooklyn, and even Queens. Where are you looking?" He asked peering over her shoulder at the map she had on her screen.

"Manhattan." she admitted looking at Flack, trying not to notice how close Danny was standing.

"Here's a tip," Flack said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "it's not what you find it's who you know. What are you looking for?"

"A one bedroom apartment with a bathroom that I can stand in and a kitchen that I won't have to fight any rats to get into."

"Sounds like you've seen some real winners." Danny said to her with a grin.

Flack stepped out of the office and dialed a number into his phone.

Danny moved from behind her chair, sat on the corner of her desk and crossed his arms. "I found a great place." he admitted. "Big open space, right near the subway- boom, 20 minutes from work."

"Yeah but it's in Brooklyn." She said with disdain.

"Greenpoint." he corrected. "What's wrong with Brooklyn anyways?"

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "I'm not looking for something fancy, just a place to lay my head, but I want my head to be in Manhattan."

Flack walked back in with the phone to his ear. "Uh-huh, she's right here, let me ask her," and he covered the mouthpiece and looked at Lindsay. "Eddie Cahill, he's a landlord I know, has a couple buildings in the area. He's got a vacant one bedroom apartment on the corner of 102nd and 3rd. The place is small, but Eddie keeps them pretty clean. You interested?"

Lindsay turned to the keyboard and typed in the address Flack mentioned, and turned back to him with a huge smile on her face.

"That's only a dozen blocks from the park!" She exclaimed. "That would be great."

Flack nodded at her and with a smile went back to his conversation. "Yeah Eddie she's interested. She can meet you in – what, an hour?" he asked looking back at Lindsay.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok Eddie, her name is Detective Lindsay Monroe. Yeah, sure. You tell Cassie that I said hello." And then he ended the call, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of Danny's desk and started scribbling notes. "Eddie will meet you at this address in an hour. It's right across the street from Pang Thai, great food by the way. If you like the place it's yours." He finished as he handed her the note.

Overwhelmed Lindsay stood up and gave Flack a hug while Danny looked on unsmiling.

"Yo Flack, weren't you in a hurry to get to Sullivan's before it got too late." Danny reminded.

Flack just grinned at him as Lindsay stepped away to grab her purse. "Never in too much of a hurry to help a damsel in distress." Flack said to Danny.

"If this place works out, next time drinks are on me." She said flashing another big grin at Flack.

"Hey, if you get done over there and feel like buying me those drinks tonight, we'll be at Sullivan's." Flack said as she headed out the door.

She turned back to smile up at him again." I may just do that. Thanks Don. Night Messer." She said over her shoulder as she headed to the elevator.

Flack watched her walk down the hall,

Don leaned against the doorway and turned his head to watch Lindsay walking away. "The scenery there isn't bad either." Don said smiling. "Big brown eyes like that -a guy could get lost." He turned back the grin still on his face.

"Yeah yeah, Don Juan." Danny said still unsmiling as he grabbed his jacket and started towards the door.

"What?" Don asked as he followed Danny down the hallway. "She's a nice kid. No harm in flirting a little."

Ordinarily Danny would agree, but he hadn't liked watching her smiling up at Flack like that. Not that he was jealous or anything. He was just trying to look out for her. She didn't know what those smiles could do to a guy. What they could make him think.

As they reached the elevator Danny punched the down button with a little more force than usual.

"What's eating you?" Don asked. "You got a thing for Monroe?"

Danny looked at Flack with disdain. "Get outta here. Me and Montana?"

"You're the one acting like I'm encroaching on your territory." Flack replied.

Danny just glared at him silently.

"I think maybe those big brown eyes have been getting to you too." Don teased.

"You're out of your mind." Danny muttered.

The elevator opened and Danny stepped in with Flack right behind him. As the elevator doors closed Don smiled. He hadn't been able to rile Messer like this in a long time. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys. This one is short and sweet but I couldn't help throwing in a little moment at the end. Adam fans don't hate me for embellishing a bit. I only do it for a laugh. I'll do better by him in later chapters, I promise. As for later chapters, this one was hard because it was so short. I have much better ones coming. Thanks for the reviews, and I promise to have another chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for all the reviews. It's been really fun sharing my work. I'm glad that you like them. A special thanks to my beta- heulenwolf. Thanks for always correcting my spelling and offering me suggestions after endless viewings of this show. Love you more than Danny loves Lindsay ;)

Chapter 4- Bad Beat - Episode 2.8

Lindsay sat in her office late on a Friday night attempting to do paperwork from her latest case. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes as she reviewed her case report. Sometime she wished that she could just throw her paperwork in the Hudson. The science was what interested her, but failure to doa case report properly could cost them a conviction, no matter what the evidence said. Not to mention she wantedto stay on her bosses good side, and she didn't think Mac would appreciate anyone slacking off on the job.

As though he was somewhere reading her mind her phone rang with the caller ID showing Mac's name.

"Monroe." she answered.

"Lindsay," Mac answers. "Grab your gear. We've got a DB at 1097 47th Street. Make sure you grab a mess kit as well."

Lindsay's brows furrow as she tries to remember what that is, and says quickly to cover her confusion " I'm on my way." and then disconnects.

She stares at her phone for a minute and absently chews on her lower lip. What the heck was a mess kit? She shrugged and grabbed some things from her desk and saved the case file she'd been working on before heading down to the lab. Hawkes should be in, and he'd know what it was.

She finally found him in the kitchen grabbing a quick snack. She was a little relieved to find him alone.

"Hey Hawkes,"she began as she came up to the table he was sitting at. "Mac just called and I'm heading out to a scene." She hesitated for a second, hating to admit that she didn't know something, but figured Hawkes was recently a rookie and he'd be kinder than some of the others. "Mac wants me to bring a mess kit, any idea what that is?"

Hawkes nodded and held up a finger as he finished swallowing his food, but a voice answered from behind her.

"A mess kit is a jumpsuit and a garbage bag. You'll need it because you'll be a 'mess' when you're done with whatever awaits you at the scene."

Lindsay managed to barely hold in a groan as she turned around and met the smilinggaze of the one person she was hoping to avoid most. Messer.He stood leaning against the doorway grinning at her as though she was the newest office joke. He had a wayoflooking at her that made her feel like she was being studied. Probably looking for flaws she thought irritably then steeled her gaze refusing to let himfind any.

She turned back to Hawkes looking for confirmation of this fact. It would have been totally just like Danny to send her to a field with the wrong equipment as a joke, but found Hawkes nodding. "You can find the clean jumpsuits in the corner closet of the locker room," then looking down at her sneakers, "and I'd bring whatever extra pair of shoes you have that you don't mind throwing away after."

Lindsay contemplated her shoes for a second, and then nodded at Hawkes giving him a smile. "Thanks." she said.

Danny stood there watching Lindsay smile at Hawkes. She was friendly to just about everyone but him. He wasn't sure why he did it, but needling her was just so much fun. "Messy job ahead of you tonight Montana?" he asked her as she turned around to leave.

"Not sure," she admitted. "Mac just called and he told me to meet him at the scene."

Dannygave a look to Sheldon then said with a grin"Probably Sewer crawling. You know sometimes valuable evidence canleak down a storm sewer. It was raining pretty heavy earlier."

Lindsay crossed her arms in front of her and gave Danny a cold look.

Hawkes stood up from finishing his sandwich and threw away his trash. "I'm thinking dumpster diving. That was my first mess kit assignment." He grinned as though remembering the experience fondly.

"Either way I wouldn't expect to find you smelling so pretty later there, Montana."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her two coworkers and tossed a 'Thanks' over her shoulder as she went in search of the jumpsuits.

"Happy Hunting." Danny calls after her, and watched her walk away. He looks back to see Sheldon grinning at him. "What?" he asked.

Sheldon turned his head to see Lindsay's retreating form, and then gives Danny a curiouslook that spoke volumes.

"Stop goofing off." Danny says to him. "Dispatch just called. DB in Central Park, we're on it." and they head out tograb their gear.

Lindsay arrives on the address that Mac had given her. The uniform on the scene told her Mac was inside, but before she could even enter the building she found herself being hailed by Mac as he came out of the building.

"What do we have?" she asked him.

"33 year old male shotthrough a peephole. Witnesses say he was shot by someone they just threwout of the game aminute or two prior. I've got Stella bagging evidence and Flacks interviewing the neighbors."

"Where do you need me?" Lindsay asked confused.

Mac grins and crooks his finger at her to follow him. He walks around the corner of the building towards one of the largest garbage dumpsters Lindsay had seen in the city.

"Blood on the garbage depot showed that the shooter threw something down the chute. I'm thinking its the gun, and we need to find it and anything else that might help us ID our guy."

Trying to be a good sport she turns and asks Mac pertly, "Care tooffer a girl a leg up?"

After gearing up in the clean jumpsuit, Mac helps Lindsay crawl up the side and into the dumpster.

A short while laterhe circles back to check on Lindsay. They hadn't found very much in the apartment. Just a cigar smoked by thesuspect. They needed alot more to connect this guy to the shooting. As he drew nearer to the dumpster he could hear movement inside. "Lindsay?" he hollered.

She pops up in response to her namecovered in grime and garbage and says with a wry look,"This new girl stuff has got to stop".

"What have you found?" Mac asks her, putting on gloves.

"Not enough people recycle." she quippedandwent back to digging through garbage. She worked methodically from front to back sifting garbage looking for any trace of blood.As she pulled aside a piece of cardboard, something wet and gleamingcaught her eye. "This looks fresh." she said aloudto herself as she picked up a discarded leatherjacket.She leaned over the side and handed it to mac to be bagged. As she digs deeper near where she found the jacket she sawthe real prize. "Now this is a shame." she hollered out to Mac.

"What is?"he asks her absently.

She stands up and holdsher prize aloft with a big grin. "Some one threw out a perfectly good shotgun."

They return to the lab with their evidence. Stella focuses on a cigar that she found at the scene that belonged to the suspect, while Lindsay focuses on the blood from the jacket that they found. As they run it through trace, Flack gets a tip about the Cigar that was smoked and takes Stella down to the store with him, while Lindsay stays behind to match DNA samples from the cigar and the jacket to ablood smear found just outside the scene.

After a quick lunch break Lindsay headed back to the lab to check on her results. She was almost to her office when shewalked past the AV lab where she spotted Adam, Hawkes and Danny working on a case. A local weather girl had been murdered and her body left in Central Park. Sid had told her the body had drowned by in the middle of a field, so the boys were working on different angles of the case. She gave a quick glance into the lab, stopped in her tracks and then did a double take as she saw all three viewing what looked like porn on the main video feed. All three had their heads turned sideways. She figured thatmust bethe best way to'examine the angles' properly. She couldn't help herself. She walked up behind them, but it was Messer who was her target. "Footage from your 30th birthday party Messer?" she asked sardonically.

"Its a Walrus Documentary, actually."he quipped back over his shoulder, his eyes never even leaving the screen.

Sheldon explained further. "We found this video in the vic's desk that had been taped over with this."

"Whose the other Walrus?" Lindsay asked. Then before she could get an answer the duo on the screen did an impressive finishing move and Lindsay found herself tilting her head to 'examine' closely.

The tape ended and the detectives were treated to a shot of the vic posing provocatively in front of a weather map. 'Weather girls gone wild.'

Adam piped up, his voice full of awe and his head still turned to the side"I think that we need to view that again, just to confirm that itreally was the vic."

Sheldonreached overand tookthe tape out of the machine and handed it to Dannyas Adamtries to get his hands back on it.

Danny and Sheldon passedit back and forth discussing theories, while Adam plays monkey in the middle trying to convince them that hecan clean up the image and even zoom in.

Lindsay watched the boys for a minute more and then shook her head slightly and turned to walk out.

Danny noticed her leaving and decided to have the last word. "Hey Monroe, if you want to join us later we'llbe watching the next installment- Lab tech girls gone wild."

Lindsay threw him a look over her shoulder as she headed back to work.

Danny smirked at his humor, it really was so much fun to mess with her. His thoughts ofLindsay were interrupted by the glee filled voice ofAdam asking, "Really?"

Hawkesand Dannyturn and giveAdam a look and then glance at each other beforewalking out of the lab to question their other walrus.


End file.
